The Mighty Storm (Español)
by Nintenasp14
Summary: (Historia de "kittenamos", es solo una traducción) Cuando Gabu y Mei viajaron por las montañas para encontrar un lugar donde llamar hogar, nunca esperaban encontrarse con más lobos y animales en este lugar. A medida que pasan los días, el amor comienza a florecer entre Gabu y una de los lobos de esa nueva manada. ¿Qué hará Gabu si se ve obligado a elegir entre el amor y la amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Pokefan2511, y hoy traigo una traducción hecha por mi del 1er capitulo de un fanfic que me ha gustado bastante de una de mis películas favoritas.

Cosas que aclarar:

1- Esta historia no me pertenece, **es solo una traducción al español hecha por mí, del fanfic "The Mighty Storm" del autor/a "kittenamos" (y si tengo el permiso del autor/a)** basado en la película "Arashi No Yoru ni" (Recomiendo ver la película antes de leer, ya que el fanfic con algunos spoilers tanto de la trama como del final de esta, pueden verla en YouTube)(Enserio no saben cuanto ame esta película :3 )

2- Soy principiante en esto de las traducciones (y futura mente en los fanfics) así que agradecería cualquier consejo por parte de otros usuarios, ya que pienso traducir el fanfic completo.

3- La forma de traducirlo fue con un traductor online, corrección, comparación con la versión original, búsqueda de significado de distintas palabras y repetidas leídas de este capítulo (eso si **no aseguro que este 100% bien traducido, eso si intente traducirlo lo mejor posible). (Así que si ven algunas palabras o frases que estén fuera de lugar o que pueda darles otro significado por favor avísenme para corregirlo).**

4- Los **nombres tanto de lugares como de personajes** pienso dejarlos en **inglés.**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La luna empezaba a aparecer detrás de las montañas mientras los dos amigos trepaban por el terraplén cubierto de hierba sobre su nueva guarida, poniéndose cómodos. El extraño par se sentó en silencio, a gusto de la compañía del otro. Ambos se perdieron en sus recuerdos de las últimas semanas.

Gabu, el lobo marrón oscuro y peludo, no pudo evitar pensar en la manada que había dejado atrás. Estaban furiosos cuando se enteraron de su nuevo amigo. Ellos le habían dado una opción, traicionar a su mejor amigo o sufrir las consecuencias, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él preferiría morir que tener que engañar Mei.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?" -preguntó Gabu, rompiendo el silencio. Se refería a la luna llena que seguía elevándose ante ellos.

"Sí, realmente lo es," Mei respondió, suspirando felizmente.

"He estado esperando tanto tiempo para ver la luna elevarse, contigo Mei".

"Yo también, Gabu, pero definitivamente valió la pena la espera, ¿no crees?"

-Sí -asintió el lobo-, esto es lo mejor.

Mei, la pequeña cabra blanca, dejó que su mente se asomara de nuevo a su viaje por las montañas. Se habían quedado atrapados en la tormenta de nieve y habían estado atrapados en una guarida improvisada durante varios días. Él sabía que estaría muerto ahora mismo si no fuera por su amigo ya que fue cuidado por este. Ambos habían sufrido durante el viaje, pero al final todo valió la pena.

¿Gabu? Mei habló, después de un momento de silencio.

"Hmm..." Gabu se apartó de la vista para mirar a la cabra sentada junto a él.

"Finalmente podemos estar juntos, ¿no?"

-Sí, Mei -dijo, sonriendo al pensar-. Siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gabu se despertó con algo que le rozó el costado.

Levantando la cabeza con somnolencia, abrió la boca en un enorme bostezo antes de golpear su lengua contra sus labios. Todavía medio dormido, Gabu giró sus ojos apenas abiertos hacia el cuerpo que estaba acurrucado junto a él. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro al ver el pequeño cuerpo blanco. La sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido mientras el sonido de su estómago retumbaba en sus oídos.

Cuidadosamente, para no despertar a su amigo durmiente, Gabu lentamente se puso en pie y salió de la guarida.

Una vez afuera, el lobo extendió sus patas delanteras hacia adelante para estirarse. Luego se dio una buena sacudida antes de dirigirse hacia el bosque detrás de su nuevo hogar para buscar algo para comer.

Caminando entre los árboles, Gabu vio a un par de ardillas saltando por las ramas por encima de él, y olía a unos ratones cerca, pero esperaba atrapar algo más grande. Un conejo, o. . . tal vez incluso un ciervo, si pudiera llegar a atrapar uno por sí mismo. Habían parecido semanas desde que comió por última vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al final de la cubierta de los árboles. Se detuvo en el borde del lugar, inspeccionando la escena que tenía delante.

Alrededor de una gran distancia de árboles delante de él había una corriente y los suaves ruidos del agua que corrían por las rocas llegaban hasta sus oídos.

Gabu avanzó lentamente por el montón de piedras que eran el único obstáculo que se interponía en su camino hacia el arroyo. Pasándolas sin problemas, sintió que sus pies se hundían ligeramente en la arena. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la nueva superficie debajo de sus patas se sentía fresca a pesar del calor del sol que golpeaba en ese momento.

"¡Oye!" – escucho un gruñido desde el otro lado de la corriente.

Mirando hacia arriba, Gabu saltó sorprendido y sus patas traseras tomaron un par de pasos asustados.

Un pequeño grupo de lobos había aparecido al otro lado de la corriente. El que Gabu suponía que lo había llamado, estaba de pie sobre una roca cerca del borde del agua, mirándolo a él con una mirada penetradora. . . y se veía muy parecido a Giro, su ex líder de la manada.

"¿Quién eres tú?" el lobo ladró de nuevo. Empezaba a sonar menos irritado y más curioso, pero su mirada seguía siendo penetrante.

Volviendo a mirar al lobo, el corazón acelerado de Gabu empezó a volver a la normalidad. No era Giro. El lobo tenía el mismo pelaje negro y el pelo gris le rodeaba la boca con las piernas en una apariencia similar, pero este lobo aún tenía sus dos orejas y la cicatriz que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Giro estaba desaparecida. Tampoco reconoció a ninguno de los otros lobos.

-Gabu – dijo cuándo pudo hablar y se acercó a la corriente. -Tuve que viajar por las montañas para llegar hasta aquí -explicó, señalando los árboles detrás de él-.

¡Has venido por los Enchanted Peaks! -exclamó uno de los lobos machos que estaban cerca. "¿Por ti mismo?"

Pensando que sería mejor no mencionar a Mei, Gabu asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Debes tener hambre después de tu viaje, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros para cazar? -preguntó el lobo sobre la roca, invitándolo.

* * *

Mei abrió los ojos y parpadeó, alzó la cabeza. Mirando alrededor en busca de su amigo, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba solo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida.

¿Gabu? -gritó, mirando por el prado cubierto de hierba. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. "Debe haber ido a cazar", se dijo.

El estómago de Mei gruñó de acuerdo, recordándole que aún no había comido.

Decidiendo comer algo mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara, la cabra salió a la luz del sol. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la madriguera antes de agacharse para probar la hierba.

"Mmm..." gimió alrededor de toda la hierba que estaba masticando. Tragó, y después se inclinó de nuevo para seguir comiendo.

"¡Espérame!"

¡Date prisa, Sada!

Mei alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el bosque. Las ramas temblaban cuando una criatura saltaba ágilmente de una rama a otra.

"¡Ve más despacio!" -gritó alguien enojado.

Una ardilla se detuvo en una rama que estaba a pocos metros por encima de la cabeza de Mei. El pequeño animal volteo su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Que te está tomando tanto tiempo?" él dijo.

Una segunda ardilla apareció de repente en la rama, mirando con enojo a su compañero. Ésta era ligeramente más pequeña que el primero.

"¡Mamá dijo que tenemos que quedarnos juntos!" ella grito.

"¡Lo haríamos si pudieras seguirme la corriente!" -gritó el primero.

"Hola," Mei habló, con la esperanza de detener el argumento que estaba empezando a crecer entre el par. "Soy Mei".

"Sadow", saludó el primero antes de señalar hacia su compañera, " y la enana es mi hermana, Sada".

Sada le dirigió una mirada a su hermano antes de volverse hacia la cabra.

-No sabía que había cabras en este lado del arroyo -dijo Sada, inclinando la cabeza mientras observaba a Mei-.

"Llegue hace poco", les dijo la cabra.

"¿De dónde vienes?" -preguntó Sadow.

Mei se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y señaló con una de sus pezuñas hacia las montañas que estaban detrás de él. "Mi amigo y yo viajamos por encima de aquellos para llegar aquí".

Las dos ardillas quedaron boquiabiertas, con los ojos grandes al mirar los grandes picos que estaban a lo lejos.

"¡Los Enchanted Peaks!" Sadow exclamó.

-Oh, ¿es así como se llaman? Mei preguntó, mirando otra vez el paisaje. Soltó una risa suave mientras volvía su mirada hacia los hermanos, rascándose la cabeza pensando. "Viajamos mucho antes de llegar a The Peaks".

-Bueno, ¿dónde está tu amigo? Sada habló. "Podemos darle un tour".

-No estoy seguro -dijo Mei, volviendo a ponerse de cuatro patas-. –Dejo nuestra madriguera esta mañana antes de que me levante de... Full Moon Burrow.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Sada.

-"Anoche llamamos a nuestra guarida Full Moon Burrow"-explicó Mei, sonriendo ante el recuerdo-.

-Bueno, bueno, podemos enseñarte el lugar ahora y cuando veas a tu amigo, puedes mostrárselo tú mismo -respondió Sadow con entusiasmo-.

-Sí -asintió su hermana. "Podríamos incluso encontrarnos con tu amigo en el camino".

"Bien" La cabra asintió.

Sadow se paró en su rama, clavando sus garras en la madera para evitar caer. Con una pata, señaló detrás de Mei. "Como dijimos antes, las montañas son los Enchanted Peaks".

Sada extendió la mano con una pata para identificar el prado en el que estaban. -Y este es Pleasant Valley, muchos de los animales vienen aquí para comer de esta hierba.

"Pues es delicioso". Mei asintió de acuerdo.

"Vamos," dijo Sadow, dándose la vuelta. "Síguenos". Y saltó a un árbol cercano más atrás en el bosque.

En lugar de intentar seguir con su hermano de nuevo, Sada bajo del árbol y saltó a la espalda de Mei. Juntos, siguieron a Sadow al bosque.

"¡Esto es Lush Wood!" Sadow exclamo desde una rama muy alta.

-Esa es nuestra casa -dijo Sada. Tenía una pequeña pata que agarraba un pequeño macizo de pelo de Mei mientras señalaba el árbol al que estaban pasando.

Siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba Sada, Mei miró lo que parecía ser un tipo de nido hecho con ramitas y hojas que estaba en medio de ramas de árboles que estaban a unos veinte pies del suelo.

Mei estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un pájaro voló a pocos centímetros de su cara, lo que le hizo saltar un poco de sorpresa.

-¡Sada! chirrió el delgado pájaro. La cabeza roja de la criatura parecía brillante en comparación con su cuerpo marrón. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" –preguntó, aterrizando cerca de los pies de la cabra.

Sada se puso de pie en la espalda de Mei, apoyando las patas delanteras en la cabeza mientras estiraba el cuello para ver al pájaro.

"Este es Mei, es nuevo por aquí, mi hermano y yo le estábamos mostrando el lugar", contestó la ardilla.

"Hola, soy Mino", se presentó mientras saltaba alegremente en el suelo cubierto de hierba.

"Y este es Doi," Sadow habló desde una rama baja. Otro pájaro, este era más regordete que el primero, estaba de pie junto a él.

Doi, la pareja de Mino, tenía plumas azules cubriéndole la cabeza y parte posterior de su cola. Su estómago era de un amarillo brillante.

Doi asintió con la cabeza a Mei en saludo, antes de volverse hacia Sadow. -¿Le has mostrado el arroyo?

-Aún no -dijo Sadow-. "por este camino" dijo yendo en dirección al arroyo. Los otros animales rápidamente salieron en su persecución.

Empujando su camino a través de algunos arbustos, Mei de repente se encontró fuera de la cubierta de los árboles, ya fuera se las arregló para hacer una parada abrupta antes de caerse por un muro de rocas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos sus nuevos amigos se hubieran reunido a su alrededor.

Mirando hacia abajo vio una corriente, la cabra no podía dejar de jadear de sorpresa.

-¡La arena, esto es...!

"Este es Silver Sand Beach", exclamo Mino alegremente, disfrutando claramente de la expresión de shock en la cara de Mei.

Mei apartó los ojos de la arena y levantó la vista para contemplar el resto del paisaje.

"Chicos espero que le hayan advertido a su nuevo amigo acerca de cruzar el arroyo".

Los cinco amigos se voltearon para ver quién les había hablado.

Una conejita joven estaba saliendo de su madriguera debajo de unos arbustos. Sacudió un par de hojas de su pelaje marrón antes de acercarse al grupo.

"Estábamos por decirle," Sadow afirmó firmemente. Este estaba enojado al punto de que su pelaje se puso rojo debido a que su tour fue interrumpido una vez más.

-Ella es Hara -susurró Sada al oído de Mei-. "Ella sólo tiene un par de semanas de edad, pero piensa que es más inteligente que todos nosotros".

Hara saltó donde estaba el grupo con sus patas cortas y rechonchas. Ella asintió en dirección a un bosque oscuro y espeluznante que estaba al otro lado del arroyo.

-Ese es Black Forest, hogar de una furiosa manada de lobos.

* * *

Y bueno aquí acaba la traducción del capitulo 1, de nuevo gracias a "kittenamos" por dejarme traducirla, si no tengo problemas pronto subiré el capitulo 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy PokeFan2511 y antes de comenzar con el capitulo traducido de hoy(que fue corto XD ) quisiera darles las gracias a pokemonshipper3 y MariviEspeon por seguir y comentar el fanfic, de verdad no pensé que habría mas de una persona siguiendo esta traducción aparte de pokemonshipper3. Muchas gracias, y si hay mas gente dispuesta a seguir y comentar sobre esta traducción bienvenida sea :) . Bueno recuerden **este fanfic le pertenece a "kittenamos"** y las "Cosas que aclarar" mías que puse en el 1er cap y listo:

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-"Soy Tadashi", uno de los lobos saludó a Gabu después de que este fuera al lado del arroyo donde estaba la manada. -"Pero mi amigo me llama Tad".

Gabu movió afirmativamente su cabeza en señal de respuesta al lobo, después todos en la manada se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar lejos del arroyo.

-"Él es Daichi," continuó Tadashi, señalando al lobo que había invitado a Gabu. -"Él es nuestro líder... y respecto a los 2 que están allá, ella es Mika y él es Jun", añadió mientras señalaba a otros 2 lobos.

En ese mismo momento, Mika giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Gabu y ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento Gabu sintió que su corazón latía fuerte y apresuradamente, Los deslumbrantes ojos azules de la loba parecían penetrar su alma, y su brillante pelaje gris claro parecía brillar a la luz del sol.

-"Ni lo intentes…" advirtió Tadashi, notando la forma en que Gabu miraba a Mika. -"Jun ha estado tratando de conquistarla durante meses".

-"¿A Jun le gusta?". El corazón de Gabu casi se parte en 2 al oír eso. Había tenido problemas para encontrar pareja a lo largo de los años, ya que el torpe lobo siempre era rechazado por alguien mejor que él. Si Jun quería a Mika como pareja, probablemente no tenía ninguna oportunidad o esperanza de estar junto a ella.

* * *

Gabu había terminado de cazar con la manada por el almuerzo, así como por el desayuno. Era ya la mitad de la tarde cuando volvió a la guarida que compartía con Mei.

La cabra estaba tumbada en el techo cubierto de hierba de la guarida, disfrutando del calor del sol, cuando oyó como su amigo se acercaba.

-"Gabu!" -exclamó, saltando de la emoción de volver a ver a su amigo mientras bajaba a donde estaba él. -"¿Dónde has estado? Estaba empezando a preocuparme".

-"Siento la tardanza, Mei," se disculpó, bajando la cabeza. -"Conocí a algunos lobos al otro lado del arroyo y me invitaron a..."

-"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?" Mei interrumpió.

-"¿Qué?" dijo Gabu.

Mei bajo la cabeza y movió sus pezuñas incómodamente. -"Vamos, Gabu, recuerdas lo que pasó con tu última manada, trataron de matarnos cuando supieron de nuestra amistad".

Gabu sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. -""Esta manada rara vez viene a este lado del arroyo", me lo dijo Tadashi".

-"¿Tadashi?" Mei preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de duda.

-"Es uno de los lobos de la manada, dijo que cazan principalmente en su lado del arroyo, por lo general sólo vienen aquí en el invierno cuando la comida es escasa", respondió Gabu.

-"No lo sé..." Mei comenzó a ser cauteloso. -"Después de lo que pasó la última vez..."

-"Necesito una manada, Mei. Es difícil cazar solo, y esta oportunidad suena prometedora", dijo Gabu tratando de convencer a la cabra, pero en el fondo de su mente una de las razones más grandes de Gabu para estar con esa manada era Mika. -"Si la manada permanece en su lado del arroyo, no se enterarán de nosotros". Se podía decir que su amigo seguía sin estar seguro, por lo que añadió: -"Ambos estuvimos a punto de morir por llegar hasta aquí, Mei. Creo que deberíamos darle a este nuevo lugar una oportunidad".

Mei reflexionó un momento antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. -"Supongo que no hay nada de malo en intentarlo".

Gabu rápidamente, tomo con sus patas a Mei y lo abrazó. -"Gracias, Mei, esto será diferente de la última vez, lo prometo" le dijo el lobo muy feliz y agradecido a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Les dije que seria corto XD , siento pena por Gabu :'( y que difícil debió ser para Mei decidir, que ocurrirá próximamente?

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Les confieso algo: sinceramente, este fue el capitulo que más me costo traducir hasta el momento(y no niego que futuramente hayan más) debido a la distintas palabras que tuve que buscar algún significado, partes que tuve que simplificar y me costo lograrlo, con tal de darle el mismo significado para que la traducción sea lo más fiel posible. Hacer traducciones no es algo de lo más fácil, pero la dificultad de esto no impide que disfrute traduciendo, como también disfruto que este fic me inspire y me de ideas para un futuro fic mío que pienso hacer, ademas sin olvidarme mi traducción la comparto con ustedes :) , **en conclusión no pienso abandonar la traducción y seguiré con esta hasta el final debido a que disfruto hacerla y compartirla :3 .** Pero antes de terminar les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer **"Cosas que aclarar"** del 1er cap(y esta vez hablo enserio) y recuerden que **este fanfic le pertenece a kittenamos. **Bueno sin mas que decir...

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Gabu se lanzó al mismo tiempo que Tadashi, ambos a pocos metros de una cabra negra. Un grito de asombro y terror escapó de la cabra, y ella tropezó hacia atrás. Rápidamente recuperándose de su shock inicial, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y corrió tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera de los lobos.

Ignorando al resto de la manada, Gabu fue tras ella.

La cabra negra comenzó a moverse entre los árboles, haciendo difícil para los lobos alcanzarla y casi no perderla de vista.

Mika se lanzó tras ella, logrando atrapar y sujetar a su presa contra el suelo, pero por miedo, la cabra empezó a golpear con fuerza a la loba alrededor de su mandíbula y hocico. Mika se hecho hacia atrás para evitar más ataques, permitiendo que su presa escapara y se ocultara en unos arbustos cercanos.

Gabu hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si la loba estaba bien antes de volver a la caza, pero aprovechando la pausa de Gabu durante la persecución, Tadashi se adelantó y trató de alcanzar a la asustada cabra.

Después de ver esto, Gabu logro alcanzar y estar al lado del lobo, haciendo que ambos corrieran entre los árboles. Mientras Gabu mantenía los ojos fijos en el costado de Tadashi, él podía sentir que sus piernas estaban adoloridas, pero estaba desesperado por demostrar de lo que era capaz a su nueva manada; empujo con más fuerza sus músculos, obligando a sus extremidades a correr por el bosque y. . . sin darse cuenta golpeó accidentalmente su cara con el tronco de un árbol…

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas por el choque inesperado y el bosque parecía estar tambaleándose a su alrededor.

El sonido de una risa llegó a sus oídos. Mientras el mundo volvía a la normalidad para él, Gabu se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para ver como Mika le dirigía una mirada. Sus ojos aún brillaban por lo gracioso que fue.

-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Mika, mientras se acercaba al lobo.

-"Hmm..." Gabu murmuró, antes de darse cuenta de que Mika había hablado con él. -"Oh, sí", dijo mientras se rascaba la adolorida cabeza con sus garras, dándole a Mika una de sus grandes sonrisas. –"En realidad quería hacer eso".

Esto provocó otro ataque de risas por parte de la loba.

Los arbustos detrás de ellos empezaron a temblar y otra cabra negra saltó. La Cabra al ver a los lobos, quedo en shock mirando aterrorizado el peligro que estaba frente a él.

Mika al instante se agacho en pose de cazador y soltó un gruñido en advertencia a su presa. Gritando alarmado, la cabra se dio rápidamente la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Antes de que Mika pudiera ir tras la cabra, Gabu tomó la iniciativa y saltó hacia adelante, persiguiendo a la asustada criatura. Gabu podía sentir a Mika corriendo detrás de él.

Saliendo de la cubierta de árboles, el grupo se encontró en un prado abierto en medio de Black Forest.

Gabu empujó sus piernas con más fuerza debido a que estaba a una distancia correcta, salto donde estaba su presa, la atrapo y la sujeto contra el suelo. El lobo gruñía mientras su presa se retorcía con miedo debajo del lobo.

-"Por favor" – decía la pequeña cabra mientras lloraba-. –"¡Por favor, no!"

Gabu se tranquilizó y parpadeó al ver al pequeño animal que estaba debajo de él. Mirando a los ojos de la cabra, una imagen de Mei vino a su mente.

Ante los ojos de Gabu, los pequeños ojos verdes de la cabra negra parecían crecer y adoptar un toque de color púrpura. Su pelaje negro cambió a un gris más claro, casi blanco. En su mente, Mei había tomado el lugar de la presa que tenía atrapada.

-¡No, Gabu! la imagen asustada de Mei gritó. -"¡No me comas, soy tu amigo!"

Horrorizado, Gabu se apartó rápidamente de la cabra y observó cómo el animal negro escapaba de sus garras y corría hacia los árboles del otro lado de la pradera, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" escucho un furioso gruñido detrás de él.

Gabu se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la pareja de Daichi, Tora, mirándolo. Ella estaba agachada y mostrándole los dientes con una cara de enojo.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo escapar? Dijo la loba furiosa.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Tora, vio a Tadashi y Mika mirándolo fijamente. Rin, el último miembro del pequeño grupo, salía de los árboles. Ella, no apartando sus ojos que veían a la furiosa loba que se encontraba en medio del campo abierto, se acercó y empezó a susurrarle a Mika.

-"Gabu!" -gritó Tora, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. -"¡Explícate!"

Gabu dejo de mirar al resto del mundo y centró su atención en el furioso rostro de Tora, mientras trataba de encontrar una buena excusa.

-"A... fue una abeja", logró decir.

-¿Una abeja? -preguntó Tora levantando una ceja en señal de duda.

Gabu se sentó, en un intento de alejarse del furioso rostro de la pareja de su líder. -"Sí, ya ves... esta abeja voló directamente hacia mí y..." intentó explicar.

Cansada de escuchar sus disculpas, Tora soltó un gruñido entre sus dientes. –"No perteneces aquí" -dijo antes de girarse en dirección contraria a Gabu. –"Lo último que necesitamos es un lobo torpe en nuestra manada". -dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Gabu suspiró mientras observaba a Mika, Tadashi y Rin siguiendo silenciosamente a Tora de vuelta al bosque. Ya estaba siendo considerado de la misma mala manera que en su vieja manada.

-"Supongo que Mei tenía razón", pensó Gabu mientras regresaba lentamente al arroyo. -"Tal vez fue una mala idea tratar de involucrarse con otra manada".

* * *

Gabu acababa de pisar la arena que rodeaba el arroyo, cuando de repente oyó como alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Girando la cabeza, vio a Mika yendo apresuradamente tras él, y al alcanzarlo la loba hablo con él.

-"No te preocupes demasiado por lo que pasó", dijo Mika, cuando se detuvo junto a Gabu mientras ella se sentaba en la arena. -"Tora es difícil de soportar para todos, es algo en lo que debes acostumbrarte en nuestra manada".

Gabu se sentó a su lado. -"¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si volviera mañana a cazar con ustedes?"

-"Honestamente, en realidad nadie toma muy enserio lo que Tora diga o piense, es la manada de Daichi, no de ella... y a Daichi parece gustarle tu compañía en la manada".

-"¿De Verdad?" -preguntó Gabu alegremente.

Mika simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-"Está bien," dijo Gabu, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. –"Entonces supongo que te veré mañana".

Empezó a acercarse a la corriente cuando Mika volvió a llamarlo.

-"Tienes que vivir aquí solo, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?" Dijo ella invitándolo.

Pensando en que Mei estaba esperándolo en Full Moon Burrow, Gabu instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. -"Realmente me gusta la soledad", explicó, y luego se fue hacia su destino antes de que Mika pudiera preguntarle algo más.

* * *

-"¡Mika!" Rin la llamó mientras Mika entraba en una de las cuevas que la manada usaba como guarida. –"¿Qué pasó con Gabu?"

-"Nada", dijo Mika mientras caminaba cerca de su amiga adentrándose en la cueva.

-"Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste?" Rin continuó, siguiendo a Mika a dentro de la cueva.

Mika se encogió de hombros. -"Sólo le dije que no tomara a Tora demasiado en serio".

-"¿Pero va a unirse a la manada?" Pregunto Rin.

-"Parece que le gusta cazar con nosotros" -explicó Mika, acostada en una orilla de la cueva -"Pero dijo que no le interesa vivir con nosotros".

-"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?" -preguntó Rin, acostándose al lado de su amiga.

-"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

-"Porque él te gusta".

Mika le dirigió una mirada a su amiga, pero Rin ignoró la mirada.

-"Obviamente siente algo por ti también", agregó Rin.

Mika apoyó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. –"Bueno, no importa lo que sienta, dijo que prefiere estar solo…".

Rin entrecerró los ojos. -"Un lobo no puede sobrevivir solo, necesitamos otros lobos para cazar".

Mika le dirigió una mirada por lo obvio que era. –"Probablemente es por eso que viene aquí todos los días a cazar con nosotros".

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no se queda con nosotros en vez de irse todos los días? -preguntó Rin, sentándose. -"Algo no está bien. . ."

Mika levantó la cabeza para responderle a su amiga. –"Probablemente le gusta tener algo de privacidad".

Rin sacudió la cabeza. –"No... es más que eso". Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la cueva.

-"¿A dónde vas?" Mika la llamó.

-"Quiero saber dónde va Gabu todos los días". Rin se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva y giró su cabeza para mirar a Mika. –"¿Vienes o no?" Pregunto Rin.

Dudosa, Mika se puso de pie y siguió a su amiga, esperando que Gabu no escondiera nada que pudiera meterlo en problemas.

* * *

 **Oh... oh...**

Recomendaciones:

\- Un Aura De Hada - MariviEspeon

\- El Destino Nos Unio - pokemonshipper3

Léanlas simplemente esas historias están muy tiernas :3


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya! este capitulo fue corto o no me costo mucho tiempo traducirlo por que esta semana no tengo pruebas XD , bueno hola les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta traducción, les cuento que en la dificultad de traducir busque otros traductores y encontré uno que traduce mejor las partes difíciles, además de que ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para unos fanfics, creo que uno sera un oneshot corto y otro un crossover de pocos capítulos(historias que publicare si no me da vergüenza o me arrepienta de publicar, además de mejorar mi forma de escribir :/ ), pero creo que empezare de a poco osea con el oneshot. Bueno como siempre digo **este fanfic le pertenece a kittenamos** así que sin nada mas que decir:

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Mika y Rin salieron silenciosamente de Black Forest, Rin siempre estaba un par de pasos por delante de Mika. Cuando llegaron a Silver Sand Beach, Mika tomó la delantera y ambas se dirigieron al otro lado del arroyo, con el agua salpicando sus patas silenciosamente.

-"¿Por qué camino fue?" -preguntó Rin cuando ambas se encontraban en la entrada de Lush Wood.

Mika olfateo el aire rápidamente. –"Por aquí" -dijo antes de dirigirse junto a Rin al interior del lugar.

Con la presencia de dos lobas andando por debajo de los árboles, todos los animales fueron a esconderse. Pero no faltaban los animales atrevidos o valientes que asomaban su cabeza o salían de sus nidos y otros escondites, tratando de echar un vistazo a los depredadores. El único sonido que podía oírse era el suave sonido de los pasos de las lobas, y el ocasional sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

A través del todo ese silencio, pudo oírse una profunda risa procedente del otro lado de Lush Wood.

-"¡Es Gabu!" Exclamó Mika.

-"Vamos," dijo Rin, caminando hacia las voces que ahora podían oír a lo lejos. -"Vamos a acercarnos."

-"Rin..." dijo Mika tratando de decirle algo.

-"Sólo quiero ver con quién está hablando, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo", Rin la tranquilizó.

Acercándose al final de Lush Wood, Rin se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos. Mika se puso a su lado, y cada una movió algunas hojas para que pudieran ver lo que estaba pasando. Lo que vieron las hizo entrar en un estado de shock, debido a que era algo que ninguna de los dos hubiera esperado ver alguna vez en su vida.

Mika estaba teniendo dificultades para entender lo que estaba presenciando. Gabu, un lobo a quien había llegado a considerar como uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba sentado en medio de Pleasant Valley, hablando y riendo... con una cabra.

La cabra blanca parecía perfectamente a gusto teniendo al lobo como compañía, Mika sintió la extraña sensación de que ese tipo de reunión probablemente había estado sucediendo durante un tiempo.

-"¿Qué... qué está haciendo?" -preguntó Mika, aún en estado de shock.

-"¿Por qué no lo está atacando o matando?" -exclamó Rin, mientras un pequeño gruñido aparecía en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Mika miro a su amiga, ella se dio cuenta de que Rin ya no estaba en su shock, si no que estaba preparándose para ir tras la cabra blanca.

-"Espera," Mika susurro rápidamente en su oído. -"Aún no."

-"Sea lo que sea… esto no puede continuar" -respondió Rin, dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a donde Gabu y la cabra estaban sentados.

Mika hizo una pausa, sin estar segura si Rin huiría del lugar de donde estaban. Si lo que lo estaba presenciando de verdad estaba sucediendo, entonces Gabu a iba tener un gran problema con la manada... más grande que lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Tenía que haber una buena explicación para esto…

Mika levantó las orejas. -"¿Puedes oírlos bien? ¿De qué están hablando?" -preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo para una explicación antes de que Rin hiciera algo.

* * *

-"Sadow y Sada son ardillas rojas, son hermanos, y además pelean mucho"- dijo Mei con una risita.

Gabu y Mei estaban acostados en la hierba justo afuera de su guarida, disfrutando de las últimas horas de sol.

Mei estaba en un tipo de "reunión rutinaria" con sus nuevos amigos por las mañanas, mientras Gabu cazaba con los lobos. Por lo general, ambos se reúnen en Full Moon Burrow en la tarde.

El sistema que ambos tenían funcionaba bien, pero Mei deseaba que Gabu pudiera conocer a los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Las cosas siempre parecían más divertidas cuando Gabu estaba con él, y Mei esperaba que pudiera convencerlo de que conociera a las otras criaturas.

-"Y luego está Hara," continuó Mei. -"Ella es una conejita, de sólo un par de semanas de edad, pero es inteligente y..."

-"No puedo, Mei," Gabu habló, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-"¿No puedes qué?" Mei preguntó.

-"Conocer a tus nuevos amigos", dijo, tratando de ser amable al respecto. –"Eso es lo que quieres que haga, ¿no?"

Mei bajo su cabeza al suelo en desesperación por las palabras del lobo. -"Bueno, yo esperaba que..."

-"No puedo, Mei," Gabu repitió tristemente. Odiaba ver a Mei triste, pero sabía que sería una mala idea convertirse en amigo de más animales que son parte de su cadena alimenticia.

-"¿Pero por qué no?" Mei preguntó, mirando a Gabu con ojos suplicantes. -"Cazas con la manada en el otro lado del arroyo. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser amigo de los animales de este lado?".

Gabu apartó su mirada de los tristes ojos de Mei. -"Ya me he metido en problemas con la manada por ser amigo tuyo".

Mei se levantó alarmado. –"¿Saben de nosotros?"

-"No, no", Gabu tranquilizó a su amigo. Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la hierba. -"Es sólo que... ataque a una cabra negra durante la cacería de esta mañana, pero termine imaginando que esa cabra eras tú y no pude ser capaz de matarla, creo que están empezando a sospechar".

-"Pensé que no te gustaba la carne de cabra". -dijo Mei, entrecerrando los ojos frente al lobo-.

Gabu tragó saliva al recordar eso. -"Bueno... ya sabes, cuando cazas en grupo, debes cazar a cualquier presa, sólo porque ataque e intenté matar a esa cabra, no quiere decir que me la iba a comer". Al ver la cara de Mei relajarse al oír eso, continuó. -"De todos modos, si empiezo a hacer amistad con otros animales de aquí, tal vez tenga más dificultades matando a los mismos animales delante de la manada".

Mei bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.- "Supongo que tiene sentido, pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes".

* * *

Al oír lo suficiente, Rin retrocedió fuera del arbusto y se sacudió para sacar las hojas de su pelaje. De pronto Mika estaba a su lado.

-"Tenemos que decírselo a Daichi" -dijo Rin mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia el camino por donde habían venido.

-"Espera, Rin," Mika llamó, corriendo para alcanzarla. –"¿Tenemos que decírselo ahora?"

Rin se detuvo incrédula y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. –"Acabas de oír su conversación, cuando se va, es amigo de una cabra, Mika, ¡una cabra!".

-"Si pero..." trato de responder Mika.

-"Mira, sé que sientes algo por Gabu, pero esto no es correcto, ser amigo de una cabra... es... es..." Rin trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada para expresar su disgusto, pero nada parecía apropiado para esto. –"Tenemos que avisarle a Daichi" -dijo ella, apartándose de su amiga-.

Mika rápidamente se puso delante de Rin, forzándola a detenerse de nuevo.

-"Sólo espera un día," Mika le rogó a su amiga. -"Tal vez no entendimos lo que estaba pasando, voy a hablar con Gabu por la mañana, déjame averiguar lo que está pasando".

Rin miró fijamente a Mika, mostrando sus dientes mientras lanzaba un pequeño gruñido. -"¿Y si realmente se ha hecho amigo de ese niño?" **(y si, en el original menciona en ese momento a Mei como "kid" ósea un niño).**

-"Entonces trataré de convencerlo de que terminen su amistad, y además darle otra oportunidad de unirse a la manada", dijo Mika, esperando darle a Gabu más tiempo. –"Si no, entonces puedes decirle a Daichi lo de la cabra". Si esto no funcionaba, al menos le daría la oportunidad de advertir a Gabu antes de que todo el mundo supiera su secreto.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos mientras Rin entrecerraba los ojos a su amiga, pensando en la propuesta de Mika.

-"Bien" gruñó ella algo molesta. -"Tienes hasta mañana por la noche para arreglar esto… o se lo diré a todos".

* * *

 **Esto se va a poner feo...jpeg**

 **En algún lugar la amistad de Gabu y Mei no será mal vista y podrán vivir sin preocupaciones yo lo sé :'(**

Recomendaciones:

Aventuras en Teselia(Unova) - MariviEspeon (En cuanto pueda empezare a leer esta historia)

Corazón en llamas - PokemonShipper3

 _ **¡Hasta la Próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola soy PokeFan2511, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de la traducción y... de nuevo otro capitulo corto XD . Por cierto vieron el trailer americano/europeo de Yo te elijo! esta buenísimo mejor que el japones, estoy ansioso por ir a verla :3 , y el de USUM fue demasiado épico, sobretodo en japones por que no entendía nada jajajaja, ya quiero jugarlo :D . Bueno recuerden que **el fanfic le pertenece a "kittenamos",** así que sin nada más que decir:

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Con el sol en lo alto del cielo saliendo detrás de las montañas, Gabu camino entre los árboles de Lush Wood.

Las ardillas jugaban en las ramas de los árboles y los pájaros cantaban alrededor del lugar. Con el paso de las semanas, los animales del lugar se habían acostumbrado al lobo solitario que pasaba por ahí, ya que este hacia su viaje de ida y vuelta al otro lado del arroyo todos los días sin molestar a nadie, por lo que ya no corrían a esconderse cada vez que este pasaba.

Gabu ni siquiera miró a los alegres animales que disfrutaban de la mañana. Solo pensaba en Mei.

Mei parecía tan decepcionado cuando Gabu le dijo que no podía ser amigo de ninguno de los otros animales. Todavía creía que sería una mala idea para él conocer a los amigos de Mei, pero daría cualquier cosa por que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Con un suspiro frustrado, Gabu salió de Lush Wood, deteniéndose antes de caerse por el muro de rocas, cuando vio que Mika lo esperaba al otro lado del arroyo.

Esto no era normal. Después de que Daichi había invitado a Gabu por primera vez, se esperaba que él siendo un nuevo miembro, encontrara a la manada por su cuenta para participar en la cacería de cada mañana.

Tal vez Tora le había dicho a Daichi lo que había sucedido con la cabra negra de ayer. ¿El líder de la manada no lo quería más en esta después de todo? ¿Estaba Mika aquí para advertirle que se alejara?

Mika había actuado tan amable con él ayer. ¿Era posible que Mika estuviera enamorado de él?, pero el lobo al recordar su pasado descarto tal cosa. Ella podría simplemente estar ahí para caminar con Gabu de regreso a la manada.

Bajando cuidadosamente por el montón de rocas, Gabu comenzó a abrirse paso para encontrarse con la loba.

-"Oye" Gabu la llamó. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, y no quería que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación", dijo Mika, moviendo nerviosamente sus patas delanteras.

La incapacidad de la loba para mirarlo frente a frente estaba poniendo ansioso a Gabu. -"¿Qué es?"

Mika dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirle la mirada. -"Sé lo de la cabra".

Gabu se congeló y abrió los ojos como platos. -"Cabra... ¿Qué cabra?" tartamudeó asustado.

-"Rin quería saber por qué no aceptaste la propuesta de unirte a nuestra manada. Un lobo que prefiere vivir solo no tenía sentido para ella, así que ella me convenció de ir juntas a averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando" Mika inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras examinaba la reacción de Gabu. -"¿Supongo que lo descubrimos?"

-"Es... no es..." Gabu intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero nada parecía una excusa suficientemente buena. -"¿Daichi lo sabe?"

-"Aún no", respondió Mika. -"Convencí a Rin de darte hasta esta noche para que dejes a la cabra, y te unas a nosotros".

Gabu parpadeó en estado de shock. -"Podrías haberme delatado de inmediato. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Mika respondiera. -"Quería darte la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Quiero que te quedes aquí... con mi manada".

-"Mei es mi amigo", protestó Gabu. -"No puedo solo dejarlo. No después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí".

Al oír eso, la loba se había dado cuenta de algo. -"Es por eso que viniste aquí, en primer lugar, ¿no es cierto?, ¿Tu vieja manada se enteró de tu... amigo?"

Gabu asintió, esperando la posibilidad de que Mika pudiera cubrirlo a él y a Mei. -"Vinimos por este camino para encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos permanecer juntos como amigos. No podemos dejarlo ahora, Mika. ¿Puedes... mantener el secreto?"

-"¡No puedo!" Mika exclamó, para después decir lo que pensaba. -"¿Un lobo siendo amigo de una cabra? No es correcto. No sé cómo comenzó esta amistad, pero no puedes seguir cazando con mi manada si sigues viéndote con esa cabra". Dijo mientras bajaba la voz, Mika dio un paso más cerca de Gabu de modo que su pelaje rozara el uno contra el otro. -"Por favor, Gabu. Quiero que te quedes aquí".

La idea de quedarse y estar con Mika era extremadamente tentadora, pero su amistad con Mei significaba mucho para él también. ¿Podría realmente estar de acuerdo en renunciar a todo contacto con su mejor amigo para estar con Mika? Y si no dejaba de ver a Mei, entonces Mika y Rin iban a contarle a Daichi, por lo cual ellos tendrían que irse de nuevo.

Gabu miró hacia a los árboles detrás de él mientras consideraba sus opciones. Estaba empezando a sentir que pertenecía a estos lobos, y que Mei estaba haciendo nuevos amigos aquí.

-"¿Puedes darnos un par de días antes de que se lo cuenten a todos?" preguntó el lobo. -"Quiero hablar con Mei".

Mika suspiró mientras pensaba en esto. -"Tal vez pueda hablar con Rin para que espere un par de días", dijo lentamente, -"Pero debes decidir qué harás pronto. Si Daichi se entera de esto, ya no podrás cazar con nosotros."

No parecía que tanto él como Mei tuvieran muchas opciones. Si quería que Mei siguiera en su vida, entonces ambos tendrían que irse, pero aún quería hablar con Mei sobre eso antes de una tomar decisión.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, Gabu le dio rápidamente las gracias a Mika por la advertencia. Luego se giró y saltó hacia el otro lado arroyo, desapareciendo en medio de Lush Wood.

* * *

 **Gracias Mika :3 , pero esto se viene difícil tanto para Gabu y Mei :(**

Bueno hablando de otras cosas, recuerdan que dije que iba a hacer un fanfic Oneshot y un crossover futuramente, pues el oneshot ya lo estoy escribiendo pero no se cuanto tardare en hacerlo. En cuanto a historias de Pokémon, estoy totalmente en blanco XD

Recomendaciones:

Un Aura de Hada - MariviEspeon

El Destino Nos Unio - pokemonshipper3 (esperando el 2do capitulo :) )

 **Ah, y si no lo sabían... vamos a la mitad del fic...**

 _ **¡Hasta la Próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, Aquí un nuevo capitulo de la traducción, saben esta semana aparte de hacer muchas cosas relacionadas con mi vida y la escuela, descubrí que tengo más imaginación e inspiración de la que creía, ya que ahora tengo algunas ideas para futuros fics que escribiré. También estoy con el problema que no puedo decidirme por mi inicial en USUM por que hay otros pokes que quiero tener y que no use en SM(como Turtonator o Mimikyu) y no me gusta repetir tipos ni dejar a mi inicial en la caja por ser 1era aventura(misma región, pero nuevo juego), algunos de mis amigos se cambian por Rowlet y otros que recién empiezan la 7ma gen por Popplio, así que creo que terminare eligiendo a Litten por 3era vez XD , como siempre **el fanfic le pertenece a "kittenamos".** Así que:

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Gabu se abrió paso a través de la maleza mientras corría por Lush Wood en busca de Mei.

No podía creer lo rápido que Mika y Rin habían descubierto a su mejor amigo. Mei tenía razón. Las cosas eran mejores... y menos preocupantes, cuando solo eran ellos dos.

Gabu casi había llegado a la guarida cuando derrapó hasta detenerse de repente. Un aroma familiar lo había alcanzado desde su lado izquierdo. Olfateando el aire, fue capaz de poder reconocer el olor.

Era de Mei, y él estaba cerca.

Cuando Gabu siguió el rastro, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a escuchar la risa de Mei, entre otras voces.

* * *

-"Mmm", Mei suspiró feliz. -"Estas bayas son sabrosas. ¿Dónde las encontraste?".

Mino se tragó la baya que estaba en su boca, batiendo sus alas mostrando su felicidad mientras el dulce jugo de esa baya se esparcía. -"Hay plantas de bayas por todas partes en Lush Wood. Estas provienen de un arbusto no muy lejos de nuestro nido", respondió, haciendo un gesto a su pareja, Doi.

Sadow y Sada estaban sentados en una rama baja de un árbol, ligeramente por encima de la cabeza de Mei. Cada uno de ellos tenía un pequeño manojo de bayas entre sus brazos.

-"Son tan buenas", dijo con dificultad Sadow debido a que tenía la boca llena de bayas.

-"Las mejores bayas de todas", dijo Sada de acuerdo, saltando arriba y abajo causando que la rama se tambaleara bajo Sadow. Él Rápidamente clavó sus garras traseras en la madera mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la rama dejo de tambalearse, Sadow había perdido un par de bayas que había estado sosteniendo.

Hara rodó los ojos ante la escena que ocurrió frente a ella. -"Vamos, solo son bayas. ¿No podemos hablar de algo importante? ¿Cómo es posible que haya un lobo que ha estado pasando por aquí últimamente y nadie esté preocupado?"

-"¿Gabu?" Mei cuestionó, volteándose para mirar a la conejita marrón claro. -"No tienes que preocuparte por él".

El grupo se volteó para mirarlo en silencio. Sus miradas mostraron una mezcla de conmoción e incredulidad.

-"Mei... ¿conoces a ese lobo?" Hara preguntó lentamente, claramente preocupada.

Mei estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho eso. Había estado saliendo con estos animales todos los días desde que llegó aquí, y estaba empezando a creer que estaban distanciando su amistad con el lobo. Después de todo, había intentado convencer a Gabu para que los conociera, pero tal vez fue un error haberlo mencionado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Mei pudiera decir algo, escucho un sonido susurrante detrás de él. Girando su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, vio como las hojas de un arbusto se sacudían. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, un lobo marrón oscuro saltó y aterrizó a pocos centímetros frente a él.

-"¡Gabu!" Mei exclamó. Eso rompió con el gran estado shock que los animales que acompañaban a Mei tuvieron en ese momento.

Al escuchar el grito jadeante de uno de sus amigos, Mei se volteó a tiempo para mirar el pequeño cuerpo de Sadow ponerse rígido y la ardilla se tambaleaba asustada sobre la rama en la que estaba. Todavía sin soltar sus bayas, la ardilla cayó hacia la parte de atrás del árbol y desapareció bajo un montón de hojas. Cuando Sada se volteó para ver a su hermano, Mino y Doi tomaron vuelo y aterrizaron en una rama más arriba del mismo árbol para estar a salvo, y Hara se escondió rápidamente detrás de Mei.

-"Lo siento", Gabu río suavemente. -"No quise asustarlos".

Decidiendo que este era probablemente el mejor momento para presentar a Gabu a sus nuevos amigos, Mei asintió con la cabeza al lobo antes de voltearse hacia los animales. -"Chicos, él es Gabu. Él es el amigo del que les hablé... Él fue quien viajó conmigo por los Enchanted Peaks".

-"¡P-pero él es un lobo!" exclamó Hara, asomando la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder echar otro vistazo a la bestia que estaba frente a ella. -"¡No puedes confiar en un lobo!"

-"Gabu no es como la mayoría de los lobos", Mei explicó con calma. Al ver que Sada y los pájaros mostraban interés, Mei continuó. -"Ustedes dijeron que él andaba de un lado a otro a través de Lush Wood. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha visto atacar o matar a alguien en este lado del arroyo?"

Los animales se miraron incómodos el uno al otro antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación.

-"Eso es porque solo ha estado cazando con la manada de lobos en el otro lado del arroyo. Es mi amigo, y me prometió que no iba a lastimar a nadie de aquí. Pueden confiar en él".

Mientras Mei dejaba que sus amigos trataran de entender la situación, notó que aún sospechaban sobre la idea de un lobo como Gabu. Mei no podía culparlos por eso. Todos ellos crecieron diciéndoles que temieran a los lobos. Llegar a creer que podrían confiar en el lobo, puede llevarles algo de tiempo.

Mientras Mei esperaba a que sus amigos se calmaran, se volteó hacia Gabu y rápidamente se los presentó. Mientras hablaba, Mei subconscientemente noto el lenguaje corporal de Gabu. Los ojos del lobo se movían nerviosamente y no paraban por un segundo, y además estaba inquieto.

-"¿Estás bien, Gabu?" Mei preguntó, después de terminar con la presentación.

Mei podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y al instante supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Para confirmar la sospecha de Mei Gabu negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -"Tenemos que hablar, Mei", insistió. Poniéndose de pie, dio unos pocos pasos en dirección a Pleasant Valley, y giró su cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Mei lo estaba siguiendo.

Sin apartar su mirada de la expresión ansiosa de Gabu, Mei les dijo a sus amigos que los vería después y rápidamente siguió a su mejor amigo.

Hara, Mino, Doi y Sada miraron a la cabra mientras desaparecía de su vista con el depredador, todavía inquietos por el extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

Sus ojos finalmente fueron apartados del paisaje por los sonidos suaves de hojas que crujían bajo el árbol, y la pequeña cabeza roja de Sadow salió de su escondite.

* * *

-"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Mei cuando Gabu terminó de contarle lo que había pasado. -"A primera hora de la mañana, tenemos que irnos".

Los amigos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en Pleasant Valley justo afuera de la entrada de su guarida. Este lugar rápidamente comenzó a sentirse como el hogar de ellos, y la idea de tener que irse de nuevo no era algo que ellos quisieran hacer. Este fue el primer lugar en el que verdaderamente se sintieron seguros de estar juntos, y ahora la situación en la que estaba Gabu, se los estaba quitando. Realmente iban a extrañar este lugar.

-"¿Estás seguro, Mei? Has hecho buenos amigos aquí", dijo Gabu, tratando de pensar en otras alternativas.

-"Si queremos seguir juntos, no tenemos elección. Los dos dejamos a nuestros amigos y a nuestra manada cuando viajamos aquí", le recordó Mei con calma. -"Podemos irnos de nuevo y encontrar otro hogar".

Gabu miró sus patas, pensando. -"No lo sé, Mei. Ser amigos ha causado muchos problemas hasta ahora. Donde sea que vayamos, nos toparemos con animales que no querrán que seamos amigos". (Pokefan2511: que sad :'v)

-"¿Y qué?" Mei exclamó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -"¿Estás diciendo que ya no quieres ser mi amigo?"

Gabu sacudió rápidamente su cabeza en señal de negación. -"No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo..."

Mei asintió con comprensión. -"Lo sé, pero sabíamos desde el principio que esto iba a ser difícil".

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mei?" Gabu puso una mala cara. -"No podemos simplemente movernos cada vez que descubren nuestra amistad".

Antes de que Mei pudiera pensar en algo que decir para sacar a su amigo del problema del que estaba metido, escucharon un ruido que venía del bosque detrás de ellos. Al ver a Mika aparecer entre los arbustos, Gabu instintivamente se acuclillo delante de Mei y dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gabu gruñó cuando Mika se acercó, sin inmutarse por la postura del lobo.

Mika se detuvo a varios metros de distancia y se sentó. -"Lo siento", comenzó. -"Lo sé, no debería haberte seguido otra vez, pero todo esto de un lobo siendo amigo de una cabra..." ella se encogió de hombros mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a Mei. -"Intento entenderlo. Rin fue la que quiso que te entregara a Daichi de inmediato, pero es que... Me gustas, Gabu".

Al escuchar esto, la expresión de Gabu cambio a una expresión calmada, y después el lobo se sentó. Podía sentir a Mei detrás de él, asomando la cabeza, mirando a la loba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"¿De Verdad?" Gabu se quedó sin aliento. -"¿Q-qué hay de Jun? Tadashi dijo que le gustabas".

Mika contuvo su risa. -"¿Yo y Jun? Sí, sé que está enamorado de mí, pero para mí él es grosero y molesto". Ella se detuvo antes de continuar. -"No quiero que te vayas, Gabu. Preferiría que te unas a la manada y te quedes conmigo... pero no parece que quieras hacer eso".

Gabu negó lentamente con la cabeza. -"No espero que lo entiendas, Mika, pero Mei es mi amigo. Si quieres estar conmigo, Mei es parte de la manada".

La loba dejó escapar un suspiro. -"Está bien, le daré una oportunidad a la cabra si eso significa mucho para ti".

"¿De Verdad?" Gabu exclamó emocionado. Tal vez él y Mei no tendrían que irse después de todo. -"¡Eso es genial, Mika!"

-"Mmm, todavía tenemos un problema", dijo Mei lentamente.

-"¿Qué, que ocurre?" Gabu preguntó, girando la cabeza para mirar a la cabra blanca. Gabu no solo le gustaba a Mika, sino que también estaba dispuesta a mantener su amistad en secreto. ¿De qué más tenían que preocuparse?

-"Rin también lo sabe", le recordó Mei, antes de voltearse para mirar a Mika. -"¿Crees que podrías convencer a Rin de que tampoco diga nada?".

-"Por supuesto", dijo Mika, sentándose derecha, mientras intentaba dar una apariencia de confianza. -"Rin es mi mejor amiga. Yo me ocupo de ella".

Pero Mika, dentro de ella… comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

* * *

 **(Impactado) Mika en serio se lo dijo tan rápido, no me lo creo :O, espero que Rin no meta a los 3 en problemas...**

Recomendaciones:

Un Aura De Hada - MariviEspeon

Fuerza Pokémon - tylerpokemonur11 (aunque lleva solo 1 capitulo esta interesante)

Corazón en llamas - Pokemonshipper3

 _ **¡Hasta la Próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 7

... El trailer de ayer de USUM, sinceramente estoy sin palabras ... pero que rabia justo elegí Ultra Sol por que tiene legendarios que nunca tuve y resulta que Latias estará exclusiva en Ultra Luna :(, como sea **el fanfic le pertenece a " kittenamos ":**

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

Mientras yo me iré a procesar todo lo que vi en ese increíble trailer... (se va a la plaza más cercana, se acuesta en el pasto y se pone a mirar el cielo pensando...)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente después de cazar con la manada, Gabu convenció a Mika de que regresara con él a Full Moon Burrow. Mika había aceptado de no contarle a nadie sobre su amistad con Mei, pero Gabu quería más que eso. Si querían que la relación funcionara, entonces ella no debía excluir a la cabra, sino que debía tener algún tipo de amistad con Mei. Si Mika era capaz de acercarse más a la cabra, entonces habría más probabilidad de que no les contara a todos el secreto y comenzara a abrirse más al vínculo especial que compartía con Mei.

-"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a Rin?" Gabu preguntó, mientras avanzaban sobre la arena de Silver Sand Beach. -"¿Pudiste convencerla de que no diga nada?"

Mika se encogió levemente de hombros. -"Pude darles un poco más de tiempo. Le dije que necesitabas tiempo para decidir qué querías hacer". Mika se alejó de él antes de continuar. -"Sinceramente, ... No estoy segura de cómo convencerla. Está bastante molesta por esto".

Gabu se detuvo en su avance hacia el arroyo y se volteó para mirar a Mika. -"¡Dijiste que lo tendrías bajo control! Mika, si Daichi se entera de esto... si Rin le dice algo..."

-"¡Lo sé!" Ella le devolvió la mirada, con ansiedad en sus ojos. -"Si Daichi descubre algo sobre Mei, te desterrara de la manada, o peor..." Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello. -"No quiero que eso te pase a ti, Gabu. Lo sabes".

-"Pero que hay de Rin..."

-"Pensaré en algo", prometió Mika, antes de caminar hacia el arroyo. -"Solo dame algo de tiempo".

* * *

Mei estaba esperando a Gabu en Pleasant Valley con sus amigos: Sadow, Sada, Mino, Doi y Hara.

-"Esto es una mala idea", dijo Hara por enésima vez. -"¡Nos va a comer a todos!"

-"Nadie te está obligando a quedarte", dijo Mino desde la espalda de Mei.

-"¿No estás nervioso?" Sadow se quedó sin aliento ante el pájaro de cabeza roja. -"¿Tu madre nunca te advirtió que no nos debes acercarte a los lobos?", Dijo, y le dio un codazo a su hermana que estaba parada a su lado. -"Si nuestros padres supieran lo que vamos a hacer..."

-"¡Bueno, no lo sabrán, y nadie va a decirles!" Sada dijo audazmente. -"Además, Mei confía en el lobo. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí".

Sadow rodo sus ojos. -"Y algunos de nosotros confiamos demasiado".

Sada le lanzó a su hermano mayor una mirada fulminante en respuesta.

-"Relájense chicos", dijo Mei. -"Prometo que nada malo va a suceder. Confío en Gabu, y ustedes también pueden confiar en él".

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia el bosque cuando escucharon que alguien estaba abriéndose paso entre los últimos matorrales. Gabu apareció primero, seguida por Mika.

-"¡Dos lobos!" Doi graznó, batiendo sus alas con miedo.

-"¡Esto no está bien!" Gritó Hara, corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de Mei. -"Con un lobo ya es suficientemente, pero esto..."

-"¿Conoces a ese otro lobo, Mei?" Mino le susurró al oído.

Mei asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. -"Es la nueva pareja de Gabu. Se llama Mika. Estoy bastante seguro de que podemos confiar en ella".

-"¿Bastante seguro?" Cuestionó Hara, mirando a Mei. Tenía las orejas apoyadas contra su cabeza y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.-"No me gusta cómo suena eso".

-"Está bien", Mei trató de tranquilizarlos. -"Gabu no la habría invitado si no confiara en ella".

-"Hey", saludó Gabu, finalmente ambos lobos llegaron con el grupo. -"Mika, estos son los amigos de Mei. Los pájaros son Mino y Doi. Las ardillas son Sadow y su hermana Sada, y la conejita es Hara", dijo Gabu presentando a cada uno. -"Chicos, ella es Mika. Ella estará con nosotros hoy".

Cuando Gabu terminó de hablar, Mika se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. -"Con la cabra ya era suficiente. No sabía que también eras amigo de otras criaturas".

Antes de que Gabu pudiera decir algo en respuesta, Sada quien estaba cerca de los pies de Mei habló -"¡Oigan, juguemos!"

Al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba tratando de romper la tensión que se había en el grupo, Sadow intervino de acuerdo. -"¿Qué deberíamos jugar?"

-"¿Qué tal "Hide and Seek Tag?" Mei preguntó. -"Solía jugarlo todo el tiempo con mis viejos amigos". (Pokefan2511: Lo siento, no le pudo encontrar una traducción exacta a eso :(

Gabu asintió sonriente. -"Yo también solía jugarlo antes todo el tiempo".

-"¿Cómo juegas?" Preguntó Hara con incredulidad, asomando la cabeza detrás de Mei.

-"Es similar a "Las Escondidas", pero debemos elegir algo o algún lugar para que sea la base. Y también esta "eso" que debe ser alguien que debe cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, mientras todos los demás se esconden. Entonces, quien sea "eso" tiene que atrapar a alguien antes de que de ese alguien regrese a la base. Quien haya sido atrapado es el siguiente "eso" en buscar" explicó Mei. (Pokefan2511: qué raro esas eran las escondidas normales que jugaba a los 9 años XD)

-"¡Esta bien!" Doi grito.

-"¡Suena divertido!" Sada dijo, saltando de emoción.

-"¡Vamos a jugar!" Gabu exclamó.

-"Entonces, ¿cuál será la base?" Preguntó Hara, saliendo de su escondite. Cuando mencionaron el juego, ella había olvidado su preocupación y estaba comenzando a emocionarse.

-"¿Qué tal el techo de Full Moon Burrow?" Mei preguntó, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y apuntando con una de sus pezuñas hacia su hogar y el de Gabu.

-"Si, ese lugar servirá", dijo Gabu, asintiendo con aprobación. -"¿Algún voluntario para ser "eso" primero?"

-"Yo lo haré", dijo Mika.

-"¡Estupendo!" dijo Gabu muy animado. -"Vamos chicos, ¡Vamos a escondernos!" Y se giró para salir corriendo hacia los árboles, mientras los otros lo seguían de cerca.

Mika los siguió hasta que llegó al borde de Pleasant Valley, y se detuvo para cerrar los ojos, y comenzó a contar.

-"Uno..." Mika dijo en voz alta.

Mino y Doi dejaron atrás a sus amigos y se adentraron en los árboles, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-"Dos... tres..."

Sadow comenzó a trepar el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-"Cuatro… cinco..."

Sada saltó sobre la espalda de Mei y juntos fueron por un camino diferente.

-"Seis… siete..."

Hara se zambulló en un agujero para esconderse.

-"Ocho… nueve..."

Gabu hizo una pausa y examino de un lado a otro el lugar donde estaba, buscando donde esconderse.

-"¡Diez! ¡Listos o no, allá voy!" grito la loba.

Gabu tragó saliva antes de zambullirse rápidamente en un arbusto para esconderse, mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto.

Mino y Doi estaban sentados en una rama en lo alto de uno de los árboles cerca de Pleasant Valley, mientras esperaban a que Mika pasara por debajo de donde estaban.

-"¡Ahí está!" grito Doi y señaló a la loba.

Mino se cubrió el pico con un ala para evitar soltar una risa mientras miraban a Mika avanzar sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-"¡Vamos!" Doi le dio un codazo a su pareja. Despegando de nuevo, la pareja se dirigió a Full Moon Burrow para esperar a los otros.

Mika hizo se detuvo para olfatear el aire. Inmediatamente reconoció el aroma de una ardilla en el aire, y se volteó para mirar las hojas en lo alto de los árboles. Después de un segundo, ella vio a una de las ardillas saltar de rama en rama muy por encima de ella. Supuso que era Sadow por el tamaño del animal.

Volteándose, Mika comenzó a seguir a la criatura pero antes dudo un poco. Ella no tendría la oportunidad de atraparlo debido a que él estaba en lo alto de los árboles. Tenía muchas más posibilidades de encontrar a Gabu, Mei o a la conejita que a las aves o las ardillas. Decidiendo dejar ir a la ardilla, Mika se volteó para seguir buscando.

Las orejas de Gabu se pusieron alerta cuando escuchó una rama rompiéndose en algún lugar en la distancia. Se congeló, forzando sus oídos mientras trataba de determinar el animal se estaba acercando al lugar donde él estaba escondido. Al oír el pisar de una hoja que estaba de a poca distancia de su escondite, Gabu se abrazó al suelo. Después de un momento de silencio, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente, Gabu apartó algunas hojas, para poder ver lo que estaba pasando fuera de su escondite.

Mika caminaba en círculos, olfateando el suelo.

-"¿Está tratando de rastrearme a mí o a uno de los otros animales?" Gabu se preguntó a sí mismo mientras examinaba la situación.

Entonces, sus ojos vieron una pequeña cabeza marrón que se asomaba por un agujero a unos tres metros de él.

Mientras Mika tenía la nariz en el suelo, olfateando un árbol a su derecha, Gabu vio como Hara salía del agujero y cuidadosamente comenzaba a retroceder hacia Pleasant Valley.

Hara comenzó a moverse más rápido para alejarse de la loba, y accidentalmente pisó una ramita. La conejita se congeló de miedo y levantó las orejas, temerosa de darse la vuelta y ver si Mika la había visto.

Cuando el sonido llegó a los oídos de Mika, giró su cabeza solo para no encontrar a nadie detrás de ella, pero gracias a su nariz sintió que alguien estaba cerca.

Hara comenzó a avanzar otra vez mientras Mika daba un par de pasos en dirección al olor.

Moviéndose lentamente alrededor del árbol que bloqueaba su vista, la pequeña criatura finalmente fue captada por la loba.

Mika dejó escapar un gruñido, dejando saber a la conejita que había sido vista por la loba.

La conejita marrón saltó sorprendida y se volteó, con el miedo dibujado en su rostro. Lentamente retrocedió un par de pasos, sin apartar la vista del lobo que estaba delante de ella.

Con la esperanza de una buena persecución, Mika se agachó y dejó escapar otro gruñido. Al ver que Hara la miraba fijamente, congelada de miedo. La loba sintió que su estómago rugía por hambre, la criatura parada frente a ella de repente se veía muy deliciosa.

Todavía abrazando el suelo, Gabu vio como Mika daba un par de pequeños pasos hacia Hara. El acercamiento de la loba finalmente sacó a la conejita de su conmoción, y Hara se volteó para después avanzar rápidamente en dirección a Pleasant Valley.

Mika esperó unos segundos para darle una ventaja a la conejita, mirando como el asustado animal se alejaba tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas podían llevarla. Mika se lamió los labios, antes de ir tras su presa.

Gabu aun dudando, se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa, antes de salir por debajo del arbusto. Se sacudió rápidamente para deshacerse de las hojas que estaban en su pelaje, y luego comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a la guarida que compartía con Mei.

El lobo estaba a medio camino de Pleasant Valley cuando escuchó que alguien detrás de él lo llamaba por su nombre. Girando su cabeza, vio a Mei dirigiéndose donde estaba él con Sada todavía sobre su espalda.

-"¿Has visto a Mika?" preguntó Mei cuándo se acercó.

-"Vimos pasar su cabeza cuando entró al bosque, pero no la hemos visto desde entonces", explicó Sada en un susurro.

Gabu asintió antes de indicar el camino por el que vino. -"Encontró a Hara y comenzó a perseguirla..."

-"¡Aahhhhh!" alguien gritó, interrumpiendo a Gabu.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" Sada chilló alarmada.

Ni Mei ni Gabu se molestaron en responder. En cambio, todos salieron corriendo en dirección al grito de ayuda.

Gabu empezó a correr logrando adelantarse, y salió de la cubierta de los árboles justo a tiempo para ver como Mika se abalanzó contra Hara, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

Mino y Doi volaban frenéticamente, sin estar seguros de qué hacer para ayudar.

-"¡Detente, Mika!" Gabu gritó desesperado cuando vio a la loba comenzar a bajar la cabeza hacia el cuello de la conejita. -"¡Quítate!" le exigió el lobo, bajando antes la cabeza y corriendo hacia Mika a toda velocidad.

Libre de las garras de la loba, Hara corrió a la entrada de Full Moon Burrow.

Mei cabizbajo paso al lado de Gabu y Mika sin siquiera mirarlos. Sada saltó de la espalda de Mei para reunirse con su hermano en el techo de hierba de la madriguera, mientras la cabra entraba a su hogar para ver a Hara.

Avergonzada por su falta de control, Mika nerviosamente giró su cabeza para ver a todos los diferentes animales que la rodeaban la contemplaban con una mezcla de conmoción y miedo. Mika podía sentir un dolor en su corazón ante la mirada de terror en las caras de todos, pero la única opinión que le importaba más a ella era la de Gabu.

Mika se sentó antes de finalmente hacer contacto visual con su pareja que recientemente había hecho. Ella se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. No parecía haber la menor señal de enojo proveniente de él, solo una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.

-"Gabu... Lo siento, yo..."

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. -"No es necesario... Sabes, estuve por comerme a Mei la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara".

Mika parpadeó sorprendida. -"¿De Verdad?"

-"Sí", dijo Gabu. "Después de todo, es una cabra. Me llevó un poco de tiempo dejar de sentir el deseo de comerlo, pero viendo como están las cosas ahora, no comerlo fue la mejor decisión que tomé".

-"¡Te lo dije!" Oyeron todos, el grito era proveniente de la entrada de la guarida. -"¡Te dije que era una mala idea traer lobos aquí! ¡Son peligrosos depredadores, Mei! ¡No puedes confiar en ellos!"

Mika giro su cabeza al suelo desesperada. Tenía que darle el crédito a Gabu. Él hizo ver que su amistad con la cabra blanca se viera tan fácil y natural.

Gabu le dio un codazo a la loba para llamar su atención, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Lush Wood. -"Vamos. Regresaré contigo a Silver Sand Beach".

Mika asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a Gabu fuera de Pleasant Valley, dejando a los inmóviles animales que los miraban.

* * *

 **Fue un tierno capitulo :3 pero el final... Rayos :(**

Recomendaciones:

Un Amor Imposible - MariviEspeon

Corazón en llamas - pokemonshipper3

Fuerza Pokémon - Tylerpokemonur11

Por cierto gracias a SakuraFanDeSylveon por su review, follow y favorito :)

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola soy Pokefan2511 y aquí les traigo otro capitulo, la razón por la que no lo subi la semana pasada fue porque estaba ocupado con pruebas que tenia XD , además de que me llovieron spoilers de USUM en Facebook (como hace un año con SM que rabia), como sea ya tengo casi mi equipo listo y voy a elegir a Rowlet como inicial. **Este fanfic le pertenece a "Kittenamos "**, así que sin nada mas que decir:

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Rin levantó la cabeza cuando Mika entró a la guarida que ambas compartían.

-"Oye", le dijo Rin a su amiga. -"¿Dónde has estado?"

Mika se encogió de hombros, todavía sintiéndose algo triste después por lo que había pasado con Hara. -"Estaba saliendo Gabu".

Rin se sentó más erguida ante la mención del lobo. -"Hablando de Gabu, ¿se va a unir a la manada o no?"

Mika se encogió de hombros otra vez. -"Está muy unido a esa cabra, Rin. No quiere dejar de verlo, pero le gusta cazar con nosotros. Quiere un par de días para saber lo que va a hacer".

Rin rodó los ojos mientras se recostaba en el duro suelo. La elección le parecía obvia. ¿Por qué seguir estando con una cabra, cuando una manada de su propia clase quería que se uniera a ellos permanentemente? No debería haber nada en qué pensar.

-"¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y con Gabu? ¿Algún progreso en el departamento del romance?" Rin bromeó, dejando que el problema de la cabra fuera momentáneo.

Mika dejó que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro. Finalmente, un tema sobre el que ella quería hablar. -"¡En realidad, sí! Le dije que me gustaba, y me dijo que sentía lo mismo".

-"¡Tienes pareja!" Rin gritó emocionada por su amiga. -"¡Bueno, ahora Gabu tiene que unirse a nosotros! Él no puede estar contigo, y seguir pasando las noches con esa cabra".

Mika frunció el ceño ante esto. -"Eso es algo más complicado", dijo, esperando que Rin soltara lo que iba a decir.

-"Pero Mika..." Rin trató de presionarla, pero Mika se alejó de ella mientras se recostaba su cabeza sobre sus patas.

-"Déjalo", Mika gimió con fastidio. -"Se está haciendo tarde. Ve a dormir".

Rin hizo un puchero mientras infelizmente recostaba su cabeza sobre sus patas.

Nada sobre esto tenía sentido. Gabu tenía una manada que lo quería como miembro y una pareja esperándolo, pero ¿tenía que pensarlo bien porque no quería perder a su amigo la cabra? La parte más extraña fue que Mika no parecía tener prisa para que su nueva pareja se quedara con ella en la manada.

Rin había sido amiga de Mika desde que eran cachorras y nunca antes había sido tan dudosa con las preguntas. Ella estaba escondiendo algo. Rin estaba segura de eso.

* * *

Gabu ayudó a los otros lobos a arrastrar las capturas de la caza del día a sus cuevas para que los adultos y los cachorros pudieran comer algo.

-"Buen trabajo el de hoy, Gabu", alabó Daichi. -"No creo que hubiéramos podido derribar ese ciervo sin tu ayuda".

-"Gracias, Daichi", dijo Gabu, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el líder de la manada.

El extraño parecido entre Daichi y Giro aún sorprendía a Gabu a veces, pero en cuanto a la personalidad, los dos no eran para nada iguales.

Crecer con Giro como líder había sido un desafío a veces. El lobo tenía una tendencia a criticar todo. Los errores más pequeños lo enojaban. Viviendo bajo la autoridad de Giro, Gabu sentía que nunca podría hacer nada bien. Nada de lo que hizo pareció ser lo suficientemente bueno para su antiguo líder.

Daichi era diferente. Era duro con la manada, pero la forma en que lo hacía siempre se sentía más como alentador y de apoyo en lugar de exigente. Daichi sabía que nadie en su manada era perfecto. En lugar de reducirlos emocionalmente al centrarse en sus debilidades, optó por ver las fortalezas que tenía cada uno de los miembros y los utilizó para su beneficio.

Gabu podía ver la diferencia que esto tenía en los lobos que estaban con Daichi. Todos parecían mucho más felices y relajados en este entorno.

Esto hacía aún más difícil de saber que Rin conocía su secreto, y que podría decírselo a Daichi en cualquier momento. A Gabu le gustaba lo que tenía al ir allí, y desesperadamente no quería perder nada de eso.

Mientras Daichi se iba, Gabu veía a Mika en la distancia hablando con Tadashi y Jun, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-"Vamos, Mika," Gabu escuchó a Jun decir mientras el lobo se acercaba a Mika. -"¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el río?".

-"Dije que no, Jun", insistió Mika, alejándose un paso de él. -"Sigo diciéndote que no estoy interesada".

-"Oye, Mika," habló Gabu mientras se sentaba a su lado, esperando que Jun retrocediera por ello.

Mika le sonrió. -"Hola, Gabu", saludó. Su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente mientras continuaba. -"¿Todavía quieres que pasemos la tarde?"

Mika no estaba del todo segura más bien ella quería aventurarse de nuevo a cruzar el arroyo para pasar más tiempo con las otras criaturas, especialmente después de la última vez. Esperaba poder esta vez controlarse mejor.

-"¿Qué?" Jun saltó, sacando a Mika de sus pensamientos. -"¿Has estado pasando tiempo con el novato?"

-"No me digas que estás celoso", respondió Rin, uniéndose a la conversación.

-"Celos-. ¿Yo?" Jun tartamudeó. -"No..."

Gabu no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al ver a Jun retorcerse incómodamente bajo la mirada de Rin. No hace mucho tiempo que había estado en el lugar de Jun. Era difícil estar enamorado de una chica y descubrir que algo con ella nunca iba a suceder.

-"¿Lista para irnos?" Gabu preguntó, volteando su cabeza hacia Mika.

-"Por supuesto."

Poniéndose de pie, comenzaron a alejarse del grupo, dejando a Tadashi y Jun mientras estos los miraban.

-"¡Oigan!" los llamó alguien detrás de ellos.

Dando la vuelta, la pareja vio como Rin se apresuraba para alcanzarlos.

-"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?" Rin preguntó.

-"Solo a caminar", Mika intervino antes de que Gabu pudiera decir algo. -"Nos íbamos a dirigir hacia Silver Sand Beach para hablar un rato".

Un destello en los ojos de Rin le dijo a Gabu que ella no creía ni una palabra de eso.

-"Ajá..." Rin suspiró dejando que sus ojos se detuvieran en Mika antes de voltearse hacia Gabu. -"Entonces, ¿has considerado nuestro ultimátum?"

Gabu y Mika compartieron una mirada antes de voltearse hacia Rin.

-"Umm, bueno..." Gabu hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -"Mira... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que aceptes mantener en secreto lo de Mei?"

-"¡No!" Rin gritó con asombro. -"Tu amistad con esa... criatura no es natural. No puede continuar, especialmente si Mika va a ser tu pareja".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mika cuestionó.

-"¿Qué tipo de relación puedes tener con un lobo que realmente no puede comprometerse?" Preguntó Rin, enfocando su atención en Mika.

-"¡Oye!" Gabu habló, enojado. -"¡Puedo comprometerme en una relación romántica y seguir siendo amigo de Mei!"

-"¿De Verdad?" Rin entrecerró sus ojos con recelo, antes de volver a mirar a su amiga. -"¿Qué pasa si quedas embarazada, Mika? ¿Qué pasará si los cachorros se meten en medio de este asunto? No hay forma en que Gabu pueda comprometerse a ser padre, y que siga volviendo a ver esa cabra todas las noches".

-"Podríamos resolverlo más tarde", presionó Mika. Estaba empezando a comprender lo importante que era Mei para Gabu, pero ella ya sabía que su vínculo especial no debería romperse. -"Acordaste no contarle nada a Daichi ni a nadie más, el resto podríamos resolverlo después"

Rin miró a los ojos de su amiga y contemplo la desesperación en ella. Sabía cuánto significaba Gabu para Mika. Ella había sido amiga de Mika prácticamente desde el momento en que nacieron, y deseaba desesperadamente que fuera feliz, pero esa era exactamente la razón por la que tenía que hacer esto.

Negando con la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, Rin dijo: -"Lo siento, Mika, pero esto no está bien. Causará muchos más problemas en el futuro si continúa". Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Gabu. -"Tienes que elegir: ¿Mika o esa cabra?"

* * *

-"Ella tiene razón, sabes", suspiró Mei después de escuchar lo que había sucedido.

Mei, Gabu y Mika estaban tumbados en el prado verde, en el espacio abierto entre Lush Wood y Full Moon Burrow.

-"Así que, ¿qué hacemos?" Gabu preguntó, dejando que las palabras salieran lentamente.

-"Deberías unirte a la manada", dijo Mei. -"No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Tengo otros amigos aquí".

Gabu negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que Mei incluso se lo sugiriera. -"¡Eres mi mejor amigo, Mei! No puedo unirme a la manada si eso significa nunca verte otra vez".

-"Bueno, la única otra opción es que tú y yo nos vayamos", señaló Mei

-"¿Y dejar a Mika?" Gabu jadeó, girando su cabeza para mirar a su nueva pareja.

-"¿Qué tal si me voy con ustedes?" Mika sugirió. -"Tú y Mei seguirían siendo amigos, y nosotros podríamos estar juntos".

Gabu negó con la cabeza. -"No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. La manada es tu familia. Ese es tu hogar".

Mientras los tres amigos trataban de elaborar sus planes para el futuro, una astuta loba se escondía entre los arbustos y observaba todo.

Rin dejó escapar un gruñido de furia entre sus dientes.

-"Esto es malo", se dijo Rin a sí misma. -"Un lobo siendo amigo de una cabra no es correcto, pero esto..."

Rin forzó las ramas detrás de ella mientras se empujaba hacia atrás fuera del arbusto, y se sacudía rápidamente.

-"Lo siguiente que ocurrirá, será que me invitarán a pasar el rato con ese niño", gruñó. -"¿Cómo pudo Mika haberse involucrado en esto?"

Se suponía que Mika era su mejor amiga. Habían pasado por todo juntas, y ahora Mika estaba tratando de hacer planes para posiblemente escaparse con ese... animal.

El dolor y la ira aparecieron en Rin.

Ya es suficiente. Esto tenía que parar. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

La loba se fue del lugar, de vuelta al bosque. Ella tenía que hablar con Daichi. Ella tenía que contarle todo.

* * *

 **...**

 **FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY***

 **-Spare**

 **-Flee***

 **Recomendaciones:**

Un aura de Hada - MariviEspeon

El destino nos quiere juntas - MariviEspeon y Pokemonshipper3

Por ti daría la vida - Pokemonshipper3

También gracias Msonic31shadow, we can fly away to Gallifrey y a MariviEspeon por sus reviews de ¡Vamos Pikachu!, nunca pensé que mi primer fanfic les gustara tanto a las personas :3 , en cuanto a Pokemonshipper3 tranquila esperare tu review del fic ;)

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

El final esta cerca...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola soy Pokefan2511, aquí con el penúltimo capitulo de la traducción de The Mighty Storm, bueno las razones por que me tarde mucho en subirlo... por donde empezar...: he estado ocupado con la escuela pero lo logre ya estoy en ultimo año :) , empece de nuevo mi partida de USUM(US) por que no me gusto Rowlet SOLO COMO INICIAL, he estado leyendo fics y viendo películas en mi tiempo libre, otras cosas de mi vida, etc. Que bueno es regresar :) , **este fanfic le pertenece a "kittenamos",** sin nada mas que decir:

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Era hora de que Mika volviera a casa, y los amigos aún no habían ideado un plan.

-"Pensé que Mei estaría enojado por verme", admitió Mika mientras ella y Gabu caminaban cuidadosamente por la pila de rocas hasta Silver Sand Beach.

-"¿Por qué Mei estaría enojado contigo?" Gabu preguntó, saltando de la última roca.

-"Porque casi me comí a su amiga ayer", le recordó.

Gabu se giró para darle una sonrisa. -"Esa es una de las mejores cosas de Mei. Él nunca guarda rencor".

-"Sabes..." Mika comenzó lentamente, mientras se acercaban al arroyo y se sentaban uno al lado del otro. -"Nunca me dijiste cómo se conocieron. ¿Cómo comenzó esta amistad en primer lugar?"

-"Esa es una historia interesante", afirmó. Mirando hacia la distancia, sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en ese día hace tantos meses. -"Todo comenzó en una noche tormentosa..."

* * *

Mientras Mika avanzaba lentamente por Black Forest, pensó en la historia que Gabu acababa de contarle.

Cuando Gabu y Mei se conocieron en ese granero abandonado, no tenían idea de con quién estaban hablando. Habían aprendido sobre todo lo que tenían en común antes de descubrir sus diferencias. No es de extrañar que hubieran decidido darle una oportunidad a su amistad. Si la cabra y el lobo se hubieran conocido en cualquier otra circunstancia, probablemente no serían amigos hoy.

Su mente aún estaba inquieta tras oír esa historia, aun cuando Mika entró al campo abierto que estaba frente a las entradas de cuevas separadas que la manada usaba como guaridas.

-"¡Ahí está!" gritó Tora, causando que Mika se detuviera en estado de shock.

Mika no se había dado cuenta de que todo el grupo estaba reunido en el campo abierto. Ahora ella estaba en medio de una reunión de manada que, y gracias a Tora, ahora todos la estaban mirando.

-"¡Traidora!" alguien gritó entre la multitud, Mika retrocedió un paso ante la hostilidad de esa voz.

Todo el mundo estaba mirándola con confusión o enojo. Observando a la multitud, Mika vio narices dilatadas, ojos brillantes que la miraban fijamente, y bocas que temblaban y babeaban en disgusto.

Insegura de lo que estaba pasando, Mika apartó la mirada de sus furiosos compañeros de manada y miró a Daichi, que estaba sobre una roca para que toda la manada pudiera verlo. Él la estaba mirando con una cara de desilusión.

Mika seguía confundida hasta que los lobos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso y se pusiera frente a su líder.

Vacilante, Mika caminó a través de sus compañeros de manada enfurecidos. A mitad de camino, vio a una loba sentada a la derecha de Daichi, en la roca de al lado.

Rin.

De repente, el comentario de "traidora" que alguien le había lanzado tenía sentido. Su mejor amiga había revelado el secreto... de ella y Gabu.

-"¡Mika!"

La loba dio un saltó cuando su líder menciono su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo mientras esperaba lo que estaba por suceder.

-"Rin me ha dicho que te has hecho amiga de una cabra... ¿Es cierto?"

Mika volteó su mirada hacia el suelo como una excusa para no tener que mirar la decepción en los ojos de Daichi.

-"Bueno..." Mika se detuvo, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera decir para salir de problemas.

Podía intentar negarlo todo, pero entonces Daichi probablemente le pediría a Rin que los llevara a donde estaba Gabu con la cabra, para demostrar, más bien o no, que su amiga había estado diciendo la verdad. Eso llevaría a que Gabu se eche la culpa de todo... y Mei. ¡La manada podría matar a Mei!

Decidiendo que sería mejor ir con la verdad, y asumir parte de la culpa, Mika se obligó a si misma a mirar a su líder de nuevo. Asintiendo lentamente de acuerdo, ella dijo: -"Sí, es verdad".

Escuchó los jadeos y gruñidos de los lobos detrás de ella, y se estremeció cuando estos llegaron a sus oídos.

-"¿Cómo sucedió esto, Mika?" Daichi exigió, mirándola.

Mika respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, antes de comenzar a hablar con sinceridad. -"Gabu y esa cabra, Mei, viajaron juntos por los Enchanted Peaks después de que sus manadas se enteraron de su amistad. Rin y yo nos preguntamos por qué Gabu insistía en volver a Lush Wood todas las tardes después de cazar con nosotros, así que una noche lo seguimos".

Daichi volvió la cabeza para mirar a Rin a su lado. -"¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabias sobre esto?"

-"Un par de días", admitió Rin. -"Quería decírtelo cuando descubrí lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Mika me convenció de que esperara. Quería tratar de convencer a Gabu de romper su amistad con la cabra, antes de que se metiera en problemas". Frente a Mika, ella dejó escapar un gruñido de desaprobación antes de continuar. -"No fue hasta hoy cuando supe que Mika también había comenzado a pasar el rato con la cabra".

-"Esto es inaceptable", gruñó Daichi entre dientes. -"Sabes que esto no puede continuar. Tú, Mika, has sido un miembro respetado de esta manada durante años, pero este tipo de traición no puede quedar sin castigo".

Esto fue seguido por aullidos de aprobación detrás de ella, tras esto Mika se acurruco en el suelo asustada.

-"Gabu es desterrado de nuestra manada," aulló Daichi, para que los lobos en la parte de atrás estuvieran seguros de escucharlo, -"y en cuanto a esa cabra... ¡hay que encargarnos de inmediato!"

La manada aulló nuevamente en aprobación.

-"¡Prepárense para el ataque! Nos iremos pronto", dijo Daichi, terminando la reunión antes de saltar de su pedestal, para después irse con Rin a otro lugar para hablar con ella en privado.

Cuando el grupo se disolvió, los lobos formaron pequeños grupos donde discutieron entre ellos sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Nada como esto había sucedido entre su manada antes, y todos estaban emocionados por el próximo ataque.

Mika no podía creer lo rápido que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

Daichi había dicho que iba a ser castigada por su traición, pero se olvidó de dar más detalles en este momento. ¿Ella también iba a ser desterrada? Tener que permanecer en la manada con lobos que sabían que ella se había hecho amiga de una cabra... eso probablemente resultaría ser un castigo aún peor que el destierro. Sus compañeros de manada nunca escucharían el final de ello.

 **(Pokefan2511: Para los que no entendieron esta última parte, Se refiere a la historia de cómo Gabu y Mei se conocieron, y que no escucharían esta historia por considerar a Mika una traidora (ósea la ignorarían)).**

¡Y Gabu y Mei! Ellos también estaban en problemas. Grandes problemas, ¡y ni siquiera estaban al tanto del peligro que venía! Tenía que volver a Full Moon Burrow. Ella tenía que advertirles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mirando a los lobos que estaban dispersos por todas partes, Mika se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención. Estaban todos tan ocupados con la idea de la futura cacería que parecían haberse olvidado de ella por el momento.

Sabiendo que esta oportunidad no iba a durar mucho, hizo una loca y rápida carrera de regreso, en dirección a Silver Sand Beach.

* * *

 **Amigos y Amigas, sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría... diablos :'(**

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en llamas - Pokemonshipper3 (que capitulo 12 tan hermoso :')

Por Tí Daría mi vida - Pokemonshipper3 (esperando el 2do cap)

Un aura de Had - MariviEspeon (¿y la pelea? XD)

Aventuras en Teselia - MariviEspeon (maldito suspenso :'v)

Y otros fanfics de otras peliculas y series que leí y pienso recomendar a futuro.

Gracias a Nasuki Moon por seguir la historia.

 _ **¡Hasta la Próxima!**_

P.D: El ultimo capitulo creo que tardare en subirlo por cosas como navidad y año nuevo, así que si no tengo problemas prometo subirlo antes de que termine el año.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí esta el ultimo cap de la traducción, todo lo que tengo que decir lo verán en "Nota del traductor", **_este fanfic le pertenece a Kittenamos,_** así que:

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Mika corrió a través de Lush Wood tan rápido como sus piernas podían. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró fuera de este y corrió por la hierba de Pleasant Valley.

-"¡Gabu! ¡Mei!" Gritó Mika, esperando que estuvieran en casa. Segundos después, ella vio como Gabu aparecía en la entrada de la guarida.

-"¿Mika? ¿Qué...?" Gabu comenzó, pero Mika lo interrumpió.

-"¿Dónde está Mei?" exigió.

Gabu parpadeó, desconcertado por la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su pareja. -"Fue a pasar el rato con sus amigos antes de la puesta de sol", explicó.

-"Tenemos que encontrarlo. ¡Ahora!" Gritó Mika, después ella se volteó y estaba a punto de regresar a Lush Wood para ir a buscarlo…

-"Espera", dijo Gabu, saltando delante de ella. -"Dime primero. ¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Rin le revelo nuestro secreto a Daichi", explicó Mika, y vio en el rostro de Gabu que este comprendió al instante la situación. -"Ahora viene con un grupo de cazadores por Mei".

Sin decir una palabra más, la pareja se dirigió hacia los árboles de Lush Wood.

Usando sus narices, no les tomó mucho tiempo localizar al grupo de animales. Al ver que Hara estaba presente, Gabu detuvo a Mika antes de que estos los vieran.

-"Mejor espera aquí", le susurró Gabu, consciente de que ella entendería su preocupación, y luego se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los animales.

-"¿Gabu?" Mika oyó la sorprendida voz de Mei al ver a su amigo.

Como Mika lo habría esperado, la conejita marrón se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver al lobo acercarse. Las otras criaturas no se movieron de donde estaban.

-"Algo sucedió, Mei", dijo Gabu. -"¿Podemos hablar?"

Mei asintió con la cabeza. -"Por supuesto."

Luego Gabu se volteó y regreso donde Mika estaba escondida, sabiendo que Mei lo seguiría.

-"¿Mika?" dijo Mei sorprendido cuando vio a la loba. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Mika le lanzó una mirada a Gabu. El asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo revelarle lo ocurrido, después ella volteó su mirada hacia la cabra.

-"Rin le conto sobre ti y Gabu a Daichi. Y la manada viene en camino".

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron como platos por el miedo y la conmoción al escuchar esas palabras. -"¿Qué hacemos?"

-"Yo…" Mika hizo una pausa y levantó sus orejas. -"¿Escuchas eso?" le susurró a Gabu. A lo lejos, podía distinguir claramente el sonido de golpes contra el suelo acercándose.

Asintiendo, Gabu empujo a Mei, haciendo que se metiera en un arbusto. -"¡Escóndanse!"

Acurrucados juntos, los tres amigos contuvieron la respiración mientras esperaban en silencio. El sonido de los golpes se escuchó cada vez más cerca hasta que pudieron ver a través de las hojas múltiples patas de lobos que corrían del lado derecho de su escondite.

-"¿Ahora qué?" Gabu preguntó cuándo los lobos ya se habían alejado del escondite.

-"Ya no tenemos otra opción, Gabu. Tenemos que irnos", le dijo Mei tranquilamente a su amigo.

-"Voy contigo", dijo Mika.

-"No, hablamos de eso, Mika", insistió Gabu. "No quiero alejarte de tu familia. No deberías involucrarte más en esto".

-"Ya estoy involucrada", señaló Mika. -"Además, Rin le dijo a Daichi que yo también estaba con Mei. Si me quedo, voy a tener serios problemas".

Gabu soltó un suspiró. -"Lo siento, Mika. No debí haberte convencido de que vinieras".

Mika negó con la cabeza. -"No te disculpes. Me preocupo por ti, Gabu, y Mei también es mi amigo ahora. Quiero ir contigo".

-"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" Mei preguntó, devolviéndolos a su problema actual. -"Cuando no nos encuentren en la guarida, comenzarán a buscar por Lush Wood".

-"Tendremos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos hasta que oscurezca y luego huir. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para escapar", razonó Gabu.

-"Todavía tenemos un par de horas antes de la puesta de sol. ¿Dónde nos vamos a esconder?" preguntó Mika.

-"Conozco un lugar", susurró Mei. "Por aquí, vamos".

Mei llevó a los dos lobos a un viejo y ahuecado árbol que no estaba lejos del arbusto que usaron como escondite.

-"Sadow y Sada me mostraron este lugar. Jugamos aquí un par de veces", explicó Mei.

-"Funcionará", asintió Gabu mientras se dirigían hacia adentro del árbol y se acomodaban.

* * *

Con Mei acurrucado entre los dos lobos en un intento de ocultar su olor, los tres amigos se sentaron en silencio, demasiado nerviosos para tratar de hablar entre ellos.

De vez en cuando, el grupo oía a la manada moverse por fuera de su escondite, pero los lobos nunca parecían acercarse demasiado de donde estaban.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció durar una vida, el sol comenzó a esconderse por el horizonte. También había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escucharon a algún lobo acercarse.

-"¿Tal vez se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a casa?" Mei preguntó esperanzado.

-"No es probable", señaló Mika. -"Probablemente estén buscando en otra parte de Lush Wood".

-"Es casi la puesta de sol", agregó Gabu, mirando el sol en la distancia. -"Probablemente deberíamos irnos".

A regañadientes, el grupo lentamente salió del árbol.

-"Probablemente hayan dejado Pleasant Valley por ahora", dijo Mika. "Sin cobertura de árboles... un montón de espacio abierto. Ellos lo habrían explorado y rápidamente irían a revisar Lush Wood. No esperarían encontrarnos allí".

Mei asintió con la cabeza. -"Deberíamos empezar yendo por esa dirección".

Manteniendo los oídos bien abiertos por el peligro, los amigos se alejaron silenciosamente desde que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Mientras caminaban a través de los arbustos que los conducirían al campo abierto cubierto de hierba, Gabu y Mei no pudieron evitar voltearse para echar un último vistazo a Full Moon Burrow. Era el primer lugar donde habían visto juntos salir la luna... el primer hogar que compartieron juntos como mejores amigos. **(*)**

Dándole la espalda a la guarida que tan rápidamente se había convertido en su hogar, los lobos y la pequeña cabra blanca corrieron hacia la lejanía, con la esperanza de finalmente encontrar un lugar donde su amistad sea exceptuada.

* * *

 **(*) Diablos esa parte me dolió :'(**

Recomendaciones:

"Por ti daría la vida" y "Corazón en Llamas" - Pokemonshipper3

"Un Aura De hAda S x R", "Aventuras en Teselia(Unova)" y "Un Amor imposible" - MariviEspeon

"Fuerza Pokémon" - tylerpokemonur11 (esperare el nuevo cap ;)


	11. Nota del Autor

_**Nota** **del** **autor(Kittenamos):**_

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra que a todos les haya gustado esta historia.

Algunos de ustedes han estado pidiendo más. Esta historia ya está completa, pero he estado pensando en hacer una secuela. El problema es que no tengo idea de qué escribir si continúo esta historia. Si tienes alguna idea para una secuela, házmelo saber...


	12. Nota del Traductor

_**Nota del Traductor:**_

Bueno…. Como Kittenamos dice, este fanfic está completo. Les confieso que aparte de divertirme traduciendo este fanfic, también me ayudo un poco más a la hora de escribir mis propias historias(cosa que no sabría decirles ya que… me da un poco de miedo a la hora de escribir XD y además de que el próximo año es mi último año de escuela así que espero tener tiempo), como también está el caso de que conocí a más escritores (como fue el caso de que conocí a MariviEspeon gracias a las reviews de esta traducción, o que gracias a las recomendaciones de Pokemonshipper3 conocí a tylerpokemonur11). Quisiera agradecerles a las personas que siguieron esta traducción (no me importa que sean pocas, muchas gracias :3), principalmente a Pokemonshipper3 y MariviEspeon porque aparte de seguirlo lo recomendaron al final de los capítulos de sus fics. Y finalmente si Kittenamos decide hacer una secuela de "The Mighty Storm" pues claro que pienso hacerle una traducción :)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, aparte de:

 **¡Muchas Gracias, Felices Fiestas y Feliz 2018!**

 ** _¡Hasta la Próxima!_**


End file.
